Ma véritable mère
by l'ordinaire
Summary: Hayley est la fille d'Athéna mais elle ne s'est jamais sentie à sa place même à la colonie. Elle se demande qui elle est. Petit one-shot qui j'espère vous plaira.


c'est un petit délire avec une amie pour passer le temps.

* * *

 **Ma véritable mère**

Bonjour, moi c'est Hayley et je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Mais avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que tous ce que vous connaissez sur la mythologie grecque est vraie, les dieux et déesses, les demi-dieux, les montres et toutes les histoires qui vont avec.

Tout a commencé quand j'avais 11 ans, j'ai été attaquée par une créature mythologique, je crois que c'était une harpie. Après cette attaque, je me suis retrouvée au camp des sang-mêlé. Je pense que vous savez ce que c'est, je n'ai pas besoin de vous l'expliquer.

Le soir même de mon arrivée, j'ai été revendiquée par Athéna, j'étais contente, c'est ma deuxième déesse préférée, la première, c'est Héra.

Je n'étais pas spécialement proche de mes frères et sœurs, je ne m'intéressais pas aux mêmes choses qu'eux. Niveau combat, je ne suis pas aussi stratège qu'eux. Parfois je me suis demandé si Athéna était vraiment ma mère.

Le jour de mes 18 ans, tout a basculé. Hermès est venu à la colonie et m'a emmené sur l'olympe, il m'a dit que quand Zeus lui avait demandé, il avait l'air furieux et d'essayer de ne pas le mettre plus en colère. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, je ne me souvenais pas avoir offensé les dieux, ni d'avoir fait quelque chose de grave. J'essayais de comprendre sans y parvenir.

Une fois sur l'olympe, on m'emmena dans la salle des trônes, enfin je suppose que c'était cette salle, vu qu'elle était immense avec douze gigantesques trônes. Dans la salle, il n'y avait que Zeus, Héra et Athéna. Hermès me laissa avec eux et partit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'être attiré par Héra, plus que par Athéna alors qu'elle est quand même ma mère. Je fis abstraction de cela, ils étaient en grande discussion, je m'approchais donc légèrement pour qu'ils remarquent ma présence sans pour autant m'imposé. Zeus fut le premier à me voir.

Puis il dit d'une voix triste, battue, résigné, ne pouvant plus nier et en regardant toujours : _**« Elle te ressemble tellement ! »**_

Je regardais Athéna et ne trouvais pas que l'on se ressemblait. Pourquoi disait-il cela alors que c'était faux. Devant mon incompréhension, Héra s'avança vers moi, le regard doux, comme une mère. Elle me dit d'une voix douce : _**« Hayley… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, tu as le droit d'avoir des explications. »**_

J'acquiesçais en silence et elle reprit : _**« Voilà… cela va peut-être te faire un choc mais… Athéna n'est pas… ta mère. »**_

Je restais sans voix, dans un sens cela expliquait beaucoup de choses comme le fait que je ne sois pas comme mes frères et sœurs, enfin… ils sont quoi pour moi ? Et aussi, pourquoi Athéna m'a-t-elle revendiqué ? Qui est ma mère alors ?

Avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche Athéna me répondit _**: « Je l'ai fait sur la demande de ta mère.**_

 _ **\- Mais qui est-elle ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas revendiqué, elle ne veut pas de moi ? C'est pour ça ?**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas ça.**_ Me répondit Héra. _**Je… Je suis… ta mère. »**_

Je ne pouvais plus parler, la déesse que j'admirais tant était ma mère et elle n'avait pas voulu de moi, sa propre fille. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais une famille même si elle n'était pas parfaite vu que je n'avais pas de père mais j'avais quand même une famille, maintenant je n'avais plus rien, j'étais seule. Je me sentis tomber et puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Je me réveillais dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Tout d'un coup, les souvenir revinrent, Athéna n'est pas ma mère, Héra est ma mère. Je me souvins qu'Héra était la déesse du mariage, qu'elle était fidèle à Zeus. Ce qui voudrait dire que je suis la fille de Zeus, donc une déesse sauf que je n'avais pas de l'ichor à la place de mon sang, ce qui fait de moi une mortelle. Comment est-ce possible ?

Héra entra dans la chambre et resta debout à côté du lit. Je me redressais et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce fut la première à briser le silence : _**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment, parce que tu sais ce que je pense !**_ La coupais-je. _**Parce que je n'en ai pas l'impression. Depuis 18 ans je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place, que ce soit à l'orphelinat ou au camp. Et là, je découvre que la déesse que j'adorais est en fait ma mère et qu'en plus elle ne voulait pas de moi. Tu voulais te débarrasser de moi comme tu as essayé de le faire avec Héphaïstos ? Je ne te ressemble pas assez pour être digne d'être ta fille. Parce que tu as trahi ton serment de rester fidèle à Zeus, que tu ne voulais pas de moi ? »**_ Je savais que j'y avais été fort et que je risquais gros en disant tout cela, mais toute ma vie, ça a été dur, ne jamais être à sa place, se sentir chez soi. Après un moment, elle me répondit en étant étrangement calme : _**« je n'ai pas demandé à Athéna de te revendiquer car je ne voulais pas de toi, ce n'est pas non plus une question de serment que j'aurais trahi vu que je n'en ai trahit aucun, mais c'était pour éviter toutes ces questions, pour éviter la colère de mon mari. Je n'ai pas trahi mon serment, je suis resté fidèle à Zeus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je le suis toujours. Je n'ai pas fait comme pour Héphaïstos, ta naissance a été plus compliquée que ça. »**_

Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de savoir mais elle continua : _**« j'ai pris l'ADN d'un homme au hasard et je t'ai créé seule en y plaçant l'ADN. C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas immortelle. Maintenant que tu as toutes les explications, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu m'en veux. Je vais te laisser te reposer. »**_ Elle partit et ferma la porte de la chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Héphaïstos entra dans la chambre. _**« Alors sœurette, prête à rentrer à la colonie ? Tu sais, maintenant ce sera différent, si t'as un problème, t'as juste à m'appeler ou appeler Arès, il se fera un plaisir de botter le cul à ceux qui t'embêtent ! »**_ Je ris à cette remarque, ça faisait du bien de se sentir à sa place avec quelqu'un. J'avais pas trop envie de rencontrer Arès de sitôt, mais je préfère ne pas lui dire, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Héphaïstos me ramena à la colonie et reparti tout de suite après.

Je racontais tous ce qui c'étais passé à Chiron en omettant le passage où ma mère me dit comment elle m'a faite.

Voilà, maintenant vous connaissez mon histoire. Je suis la première fille mortelle d'Héra.

* * *

Dite moi ce que vous en penser !


End file.
